dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Colosseum
Competing Every 24 hours there is a different element-based event. The type of event can be determined by the element name at the top of the event screen, the flags flying outside the building, or the landscape inside the . The rotation of events is as follows: To choose a dragon to compete, touch the to view the event screen. At the top of the screen is the event type. Remember, after placing a dragon in the it cannot be removed for 23 hours and the event cannot be sped up using gems or Kairos. The dragon in the does not earn income in its habitat during the event, although first place medals award the amount of income the dragon would have earned. Trophies Trophies are awarded based on your dragon's "performance". Nothing guarantees a gold trophy. A dragon may receive a gold trophy one week, and only a silver trophy in the same event the next week. On the "Trophies" button, you can view past events: which dragon participated, the date and time of the event, and the award type. This is very helpful as it shows which Game Center achievements you have left. However, if a higher-ranking trophy was acquired, then only the most recent dragon that obtained that same-ranking trophy (or higher if a silver was acquired) would be recorded. For example, if a dragon acquired a gold trophy for one element for one day and acquired a silver trophy for that same element on a later day, only the date when a dragon acquired a gold trophy would be recorded. GoldPlantTrophy.png|Plant Trophy GoldFireTrophy.png|Fire Trophy GoldEarthTrophy.png|Earth Trophy GoldLightTrophy.png|Light Trophy GoldDarkTrophy.png|Dark Trophy GoldMetalTrophy.png|Metal Trophy SilverAirTrophy.png|Air Trophy GoldColdTrophy.png|Cold Trophy SilverLightningTrophy.png|Lightning Trophy GoldWaterTrophy.png|Water Trophy Rewards :For more in-depth analysis of rewards, please, check out this thread. After 23 hours, the event at the is over. Rewards include a trophy, gems, dragoncash, and experience. The following is a breakdown of rewards by trophy type: Experience awards are based on your level at the time you start the event, not at the end. Gallery ColosseumBronzeMedalMessage.jpg|Message card for winning Bronze Medal ColosseumSilverMedalMessage.jpg|Message card for winning Silver Medal ColosseumGoldMedalMessagePartTwo.jpg|Message card for winning Gold Medal ColosseumGoldMedalMessage.jpeg|Message card for winning Gold Medal (Maximum Park Level) NewLightAndDarkContentUpdate.jpg|New Colosseum Events Facebook Notification 2015 LightAndDarkContentUpdateFacebookMessage2015.png|New Colosseum Events Facebook Message 2015 LightAndDarkContentUpdateIn-GameNotification2015.png|New Colosseum Events In-Game Notification 2015 Notes *The was released when the game was released, on September 14, 2011. *On October 19, 2011, the rewards the user with gems and experience for competing in events in which silver or gold trophies are achieved. *It is interesting to note that there are never any female spectators at events. *No notification is provided upon completion of an event in the . *You are NOT able to sell the with an event in progress. *Gemstone dragons win dragoncash from the , but do not win gems unless the dragon wins gold or silver. *As of August 29, 2012, the icon now says "In Progress" rather than "Finish" while the event is underway. *On December 2, 2011, the was re-designed to have snow on it. *On December 21, 2012, the was decorated with holiday decorations for a limited time. **On February 1, 2013, the holiday decorations on the were removed. *On February 19, 2013, the 's "Trophies" and "Compete" buttons received their own unique sounds. *On March 26, 2013, the received a dragon-sorting option allowing players to view all dragons in a selected element. **On June 27, 2013, a new two-step filter system for sorting dragons by elements was added. *On January 22, 2014, the trophies section in the no longer showed when a dragon received a trophy by day and time by element. *On April 8, 2015, the got a countdown timer upon zooming in, to find out when their dragons will be finished competing. *On June 8, 2015, the received a re-designed look, as well as new light and dark events. *On October 11, 2017, the received a re-designed look as part of Update 4.1.0. *On an unknown date, the event time changed from 24 hours to 23 hours. *On an unknown date, some players were given the option to choose to watch an advertisement for additional rewards. Category:Buildings